rose X ten-Sleeping arrangements
by Gracity
Summary: Rose and the doctor get messed up during the sleeping arrangements and end up sleeping together (non-sexually) This is basically just a fluffy cute short story between Rose Tyler and The Doctor.


**So I'm not a COMPLETELY good author, But bear with me. I have always had good stories but not a good way to tell them. I hope you enjoy! Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated, positive OR negative. Okay I'm gonna shut up now...**

**Part one:**

**They ran back into the Tardis laughing with all the breath they had left. Rose plopped herself down onto the chair next to the control panel. "Well that was fun. I've never seen a cyberman fight like that." The doctor said smiling ear to ear. Rose just continued to smile, trying to catch her breath. "So, where to next?" rose replied. "anywhere you want" his voice low, almost a whisper. She was just close enough to hear him. "let's take a break, rest awhile."**

**Part two:**

** Some time in the middle of the night she was trying to find the bathroom, but with the Tardis changing constantly she had a bit of trouble finding it. She tried her best to find her way. She had remembered that the bathroom door had a scratch under the door knob. It was quite dark. Dark enough that she couldn't tell what door was what. Once she had found the bathroom, which she had found in over 30 minutes, she was wide awake. She had nothing else to do, so she was just going to go back to her room and THEN worry about what to do. She turned around the corner, reached for the knob, and opened her door. Only, it wasn't her door. (Not that she had realized) She had walked into the doctor's room, and sat on the bed. After a while she had fell asleep. **

** The doctor fell asleep in the library, but not long after had realized what had happened and started off toward his room. It wasn't hard for him to find the right door.**

**He slowly creaked open the door. He was a bit confused once he had seen someone else was in his bed. He stepped out just long enough to check if this actually was his room. Sure enough, it was. He wasn't going to waste his time figuring out who it was. He knew who it was. They were the only two on the Tardis. He walked in but left the door slightly open. Walking over, and sitting on the bed. She couldn't blame him if it was his bed. Eventually he fell asleep beside her and he hated to admit it, but he liked the feeling of her by his side.**

**Part three:**

**Once she woke, he was gone. She didn't know she had slept with him last night, all she knew was that she woke up in his bed and he wasn't there. She didn't have to think to know he was in the front control room. **

"**Have trouble finding your room?" he asked. A bit embarrassed, she spoke, "I'm really sorry 'bout that, it's hard to find my way around here." Doctor, "Your fine. I didn't mind a bit" Rose smiled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she laughed. "Nothing. I just liked being next to you." She liked this conversation. "I would say the same thing, but I was, you know, unconscious." He even smiled more. "Rose Tyler, you are the funniest, most amazing person I have ever met." She was and wasn't ready but, now it was her turn. Her face was more serious now. "This probably isn't what you're trying to say but," she looked down at her feet, took a deep breath and looked back up to see him standing much closer than he was before. She was ready to say it. But instead, she completely forgot and all it took was one step to be completely pressed against him. He started kissing her slowly and more and more until the each kiss was long and deep. Rose reached to put her hands around his neck. Then in his hair. She loved how his hair felt. She loved his hair. She loved traveling with him. She loved him, and she was fully prepared to say it to him. (if she ever got the chance, and breath, to speak) Rose had no idea how simple talk about sleeping arrangements turned into a date with the doctor in the snog box. They stopped for breath when she whispered 'I love you' but she did not mean for him to hear, just practice meant for herself. Apparently he had heard. Part of her was extremely glad and grateful that he did. Quickly after she said it, he looked returned her words, "Rose Tyler," "I love you." **


End file.
